Kept Secrets
by Vividfairy20
Summary: He told her that he would never get married again and won't have kids. She unexpectedly fell pregnant and never told him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Apologies first, I'm sorry things got a bit held with school and personal problems, plus writer's block. And a congratulations is in order for Brie and Daniel Bryan, who got married this past week. And another congrats Aj and CM Punk, who are engaged, I thought this was just a rumor made up by an obsessive fan, but obviously that ring on her finger is the real deal. Also, I see TD has started off rocky, Summer looks like she'll be trouble so I guess it's not Eva anymore, ha._**

**_Anyway, this is a new story I've been thinking whether to post or not, it's based off when John told Nikki that he didn't want marriage or kids. So I decided to make something out of it and got an idea for it. Now, like I said this is just a sample chapter to see if any of you like it, if so then you get more, if no then delete it...so enjoy, leave comments._**

* * *

It was a nice day outside. A warm, soft breeze blowing through the window of her townhome. She typed away on the computer, taking small sips of coffee every now and then. For Nicole, life seemed to be going at a nice steady pace. It's been a year since she left WWE, her sister Brie was still there working as a solo performer and she couldn't be any more proud of her. Since leaving, she's been doing well as a real estate agent in California. She always had a back up plan if she ever left wrestling, but of course she knew of the rumors swirling on the dirt sheets for her reason of leaving.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard a cry coming from upstairs. Nicole quickly got up from her chair and upstairs to see what was the matter. She opened the door to the nursery and walking over to the source of the cry. She smiled gently down at the baby boy as his face scrunched up and tiny arms flailing. She picked him up, patting his back softly as the cries turned into whimpers.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here." she cooed to her baby. She brought him over to the changing table, giving him a clean diaper. Afterwards, a warm bottle was made and Nicole sat the couch, cradling her son close to her as she fed him his bottle. The connection she felt with her baby was a warm, natural feeling, a feeling that she felt since the nurses laid him on her chest after checking him over.

If anyone asked why Nikki Bella asked for her release, this is the reason why. Several months ago before leaving, Nicole found out she was pregnant. As it was a happy moment, it was also difficult. John Cena, her boyfriend of two years, made it clear that he didn't want marriage or kids. It shocked Nikki, she could understand why he didn't want to get married again, his first one had proven to be unhappy, but no kids? This was a guy, whose biggest fans were kids and not mention the work he did for Make-a-Wish. As much as Nikki was disappointed to hear him say that, she kept on a poker face and went along with it.

Then one night as they were home relaxing on their weekend off, a black out hits Tampa. With no electricity, John and Nikki decided to make due with what they had; light some candles, two glasses and a bottle of red wine. A few glasses later, came a heavy make out session followed by passionate love making. Few days later, Nikki was experiencing symptoms; nausea, hormones and hunger pangs. She took a pregnancy test and it was confirmed. Nicole was thrilled, she always talked about becoming a mom one day, but it was short lived when the thought came to her head: John **_did not want_ **any children. All negative thoughts rushed to her head, what if he thinks that she did this on purpose? Or skipped out on her birth control to trap him. What was she going to do? John was very stern when they were on this topic the last time.

_**I won't get married again and I won't have kids.**_

End of discussion.

What Nicole planned to do next, people would say was cowardly, but it was the only way she felt that needed to be done; break up with John. She knew there was no way hiding her pregnancy from him if she decided to stay and she knew the possibility of him kicking her out, so it was leave before he told her to.

When John got home that day, he saw her sitting on the couch with her luggage packed. Nicole told him that she thought about the conversation they had about marriage and kids and decided that she really wanted to become a mother. The look on John's face was expressionless, but she knew what he was thinking, so she went on telling him.

**_I want to have kids and since you respect my decision, I respect yours so I'm doing what I think is best for us...goodbye John._**

She gave him one last kiss, before grabbing her bags and walking out the front door of what used to be their home, but is now back to John's home. As she got in the car, Nicole looked back at the house, the house where, if John changed his mind, they could've raised their unborn child. Tears spilled down her face as she started the car up and drove away.

The next time she came into work, she sat down with Stephanie and Paul asking them for her release. When asked why, Nicole didn't tell them her pregnancy, but she that she wanted to start her career as a real estate agent as she got accepted into the firm that gave her first house to sell. Paul and Steph tried to talk some sense into her, giving offers, but she declined and they wished her best in the future. Nicole had already told Brie and Bryan beforehand and also telling them her huge secret.

Nicole quickly walked out of the arena, but as she got into the car she looked across the parking lot seeing John's bus. The door opened and he stepped out, but Nikki saw that he wasn't alone. She saw Eva Marie coming out after him, straightening her clothes out. Nikki felt her heart hurt seeing how he moved on quickly and to all people, Eva. Shaking her head she drove off and flew back to San Diego, where she was scheduled for a doctors appointment.

And now, here she is as the months had flown by. She stayed with her mom, then found her own place, preparing everything for when the baby arrives. Nicole made sure things were in order, she kept herself very hidden from the public, having seen no pictures of herself up on the dirt sheets yet, but she has seen the headlines:_** John Cena and Nikki Bella Called it Quits!, Bella asked for WWE Release, Cena had Bella fired for Breaking up with Him, and the new one: John Cena Hooks up with Red Haired beauty, Eva Marie!**_

Nicole saw the pictures of them together, seeing how John pretty much spoiled Eva like he used to do her. But what was different is that Eva posted up every new thing John brought her. Nikki brushed it off, why should she be upset she ended their relationship, but it would be a lie if she said she doesn't think about him all the time day and night, mostly at night, when she cries herself to sleep wishing so much that she told John about the baby, but kept remembering their conversation, which was why she made that decision she did.

Then the day comes, Nicole gives birth to a baby boy. Gabriel Colace was born at eight pounds and ten ounces. She cried tears of joy at the first sight of him, he had her complexion, but as for facial features it was all John. From eye shape, eye color to the nose, mouth, eyebrows and ears. It broke her heart at how much Gabe looked like the man she once called and still considered her love.

So much has happened within the year, from breaking up with John, leaving WWE to becoming a single mother and having a career in real estate. Of course, Nicole has help from her mom, brother, Brie and Bryan, who are the only people that know about the baby. They helped set up the nursery, bought pampers, clothes, the crib and everything while Nicole was in the hospital.

She looked down at Gabriel with loving eyes. She couldn't describe the feeling that overcame her whenever she holds him in her arms. The first time she bought him home, she couldn't put him down, always checking on him every minute to make sure he's ok and comfortable. While it was joyous to see her baby's face everyday, it also brought tears to her eyes. Gabe looked so much like John, even making the same facial expressions as him. Nicole always had second thoughts about her decision, wondering if it was the right choice to make. There were days, where she thought about calling him, but then again that would cause a huge firestorm and bring a lot of attention, not only to her, but Gabriel. People starting rumors that he wasn't John's, that Nicole was just trying to get child support money and then pictures of Gabe spreading all over the internet, she couldn't let that happen as he was just a baby.

After giving him his bottle and burping him, Nicole just held him, running a finger down Gabe's soft cheek, she kissed him on the head, running her fingers delicately through his soft tuft of brown hair. She watched as his eyes start to droop. God, his eyes, those gentle, ocean blue eyes that were an exact copy of his father's. Nicole stood, walking back upstairs to Gabe's nursery to put him back down. She placed him gently back in his crib, placing the pacifier in his mouth. She stood over him, looking at him with nothing, but love as she watched Gabe fall asleep. Right now, taking care of Gabriel was Nicole's main priority and making sure her baby is raised healthy and happy.

She sighs. "I wish your daddy could see you right now, he would love you just as much as I do." She held back her tears as she rubbed his cheek, before walking out his room, going back to the computer.

* * *

**_So what do you think, like it or don't like, let me know in the reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am so so so very very very, mega quadruple sorry for the long ass wait, ya'll. Things got a bit hectic, kept me busy here and there I'm packing up and moving soon, plus my writer's block was being a bitch as usual, but enough about that. I know what you're here for and here it is I just hope you still like it and tell me what you think because it's important. Anyway, here it is._**

**_P.s - I wrote this very early in the morning._**

* * *

John Cena woke up with a groan, feeling the sun rays hit as he opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. He looked over at the clock to see it was almost 12 in the afternoon, he had an autograph session in about two hours for tonight's show. He sat up with a heavy sigh, swinging his feet around to place on the carpet floor. He ran a hand through his short hair, then looked over his shoulder at the body laying on the other side with mass of red hair sprawled over the pillows. He rolled his eyes looking away before getting up and heading into the shower.

It seemed so long ago when John used to be all smiles, but everyone backstage will tell you; John Cena hasn't smiled since Nikki Bella left him. And the reason being because she wanted marriage and kids and he didn't.

Before this his life was good, great. Life was great. He had a woman whom he loved with all his heart, there wasn't anything John wouldn't have done for Nicole. He missed her. He missed her the second she walked out the door and drove off. What could've went wrong? What went wrong was Nicole wanting something that he didn't; Getting married and having kids. The minute Nicole mentioned it to him, he knew he had to be completely honest with her.

_**I can't give you that.**_

Was his exact words. He started to feel bad as he watched her facial expression fall, but he kept going on with his own reason why he couldn't and didn't want to. After that, she didn't bring it up again, laving him guessing that he got his point across.

Then one day, he comes home expecting to be greeted by his lovely girlfriend, but instead he saw her with her sitting on the couch with her luggage packed. John felt his heart sink to his stomach, he knew what this was, but he didn't think it would ever happen. She told him straightforward that she wanted to have children and that since he respected her decision to have she respected his.

**_I'm doing what I think is best us...goodbye John._ **And with one last kiss, Nicole walked out those double doors of what used to be called their home.

He just stood there frozen and expressionless as he heard the sound of her car driving away down the road. He didn't go after, not as so much as begging her to stay, no, all he did was walk into the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of vodka, sat on the couch and down his sadness away for the rest of the day.

And that's what it has been like since that day, to cover up the pain of his broken heart along with the sadness, he drunk it away.

John was really good at covering up his emotions. He never let anyone, except for Nicole, see that side of him. But now he just it all under wraps, using alcohol to not feel anything, except for the adrenaline for when he had a match. Work was another way he could cover up the feelings, just like when he was going through his divorce, the only difference was that everyone at work knew about it and steered clear of him as he expression very clearly that he didn't want to interact with anyone. He usually said hi to his co workers that he passed hallway, making small talk, giving pep talks and cracking corny jokes, but that guy was no more. In the locker room, the guys could sense a dramatic change in the Cenation leader, even Randy Orton, his on-screen rival and best friend behind the scenes, could see it, but that was because Randy already knew.

_"Look John, man, I know this is killing you, but you gotta move on." He said, while leaning against the wall backstage before a show._

_John looked at his friend. "Randy," he sighed, shaking his head. "If you only knew what I had with her. WE were serious, ok, I loved her. Goddamn it, I still do and it fucking kills me that I can't...I can't do shit about it because I don't know what went wrong."_

_Randy let out a sigh. "I know you guys were serious, man. Hell, you introduced her to you family the minute you started dating and you asked her to move in with you. But..."_

_"But what Randy? Forget about her, forget what we had? I can't as much as I want to," He gritted out, clenching his fists. "As much as I want to," He said calmly, unclenching his fist. "I can't...I just can't." He shook his head, getting up and walking away. Randy giving him a look of sympathy._

John was desperate to find ways, anyway to forget the woman he once **_(and still)_ **loved. One way was through alcohol, he would have a whole bottle of wine, wine they drunk together on cozy off days, to erase the memories, but all it ever gave was a hangover he would wake up from the next morning and much to his dismay, the memories were still there.

After his shower, John dried himself off, standing in front of the mirror with the towel around his waist. He took a long look at himself and as often wondered, who was this man staring back? This man, who eyes had dark circles underneath them, his once vibrant blue eyes, having look dull and dusty and his face no longer etched a smile. The man John saw in his reflection was a man, a man whose heart was broken by whom he thought was a selfish bitch, but still considered in the back of his mind beautiful with her wide smile and lovely brown eyes.

He stood for what felt like a long hours until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, breaking him out of his train of thought. He looked to see, who he considered his warm body to lay next to. Eva smiled with her messy red hair, giving him a kiss on the shoulder.

"Well good morning, handsome." she said.

John just muttered morning back to her, keeping himself busy brushing his teeth. This was his second reason to forgetting. At first, he had no intention of sleeping with Eva, matter of fact he paid her no attention as she was happily married, but the that didn't stop the red-haired vixen from coming his way. John knew ever since Eva joined the company that she's been eye fucking him up and down every chance she got. Of course, Nicole took notice of this as every time she left John alone, there was Eva sauntering up looking for an excuse to talk and flirt. She stopped her prowl for John after Nicole gave her a warning to back off and a sole reminder that she had a husband back home. Months later, after news broke out about John and Nicole's break up, Eva saw an opportunity, to be the shoulder for John to cry on and seized it. John, of course not thinking, went on with it, keeping her around, just to fulfill the lonely nights. Eva went on to divorce her husband and moved on to a life with John Cena, in which she thought was the luxurious life. Seeing as how she was now associated with a top superstar, she also saw this as another opportunity to get more air time and a possibly chance at the Divas title. Everyone backstage could see this a mile away, except for John, who didn't seem to care at all. To him, Eva was his 'warm body'. The sex was just sex, nothing more.

"So, I was thinking we could go out for breakfast this morning."

John spit, rinsing out his mouth. "Why?"

She let out a laugh. "Because I think it would be good for us, plus you need to get out. I mean all you ever do around here is sit, drink and mope."

"Yea, well maybe I'm just to tired to feel like doing anything now." He said, looking annoyed. Eva rolled her eyes.

"John come on, why can't we do anything fun?"

"Wasn't last night fun?" Referring to dinner and dancing, but mostly the sex that followed afterwards.

Eva shrugged. "Well, yea, but I'm talking about going out club hopping, you know that fun shit."

"I don't have time to do any of that, you know my scheduling is busy, but if want to, fine I'll give you something to buy whatever you want."

She smirked lazily. "Mmm, something like a new mini dress and matching heels to go with it?"

John sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yea, sure whatever."

"Thanks, babe." She kissed his neck, then nibbled on his ear. "You would look hot if this towel came off." She lowered her hands down his front to take off his towel, but she felt John stop her, removing her hands away from him.

"Not now, maybe later on after the show tonight." He said, walking out the bathroom, leaving Eva standing to roll her eyes before getting into the shower.

John doesn't why he even bothers, but he does. As he puts on his shirt and a pair of shorts, he walks down the hall to his office, takes a seat in his large chair, taking out a bottle of scotch and filling up his glass. As he takes a big gulp to start out his morning, he stared thoughtfully at the frame picture, he kept hidden in his desk drawer, of Nicole and him at her high school reunion.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed that and once again so sorry for the long ass wait, I hope this makes up for it. So reviews, you still like it or no? **_

_**Oh and btw, did ya'll hear how many people they released yesterday, I, for one, am shocked that they let Evan Bourne go cause I wanted to see him make a comeback, but I'll tell you who I wasn't shocked about it was about time they let JTG' ass go, I mean he hasn't been on tv in like two years and was still there getting paid?! I think he should've been gone in my opinion. And Aksana, I'm surprised they let her go, I mean I thought they wanted to see her come up, guess not.**_


End file.
